militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aung Kyi
}} | native_name_lang = my | pronunciation = |image = |alt = |caption = |order = Minister of Information of Myanmar |term_start = 27 August 2012http://www.ministryofinformation.gov.mm/index.php/announcement/751-2012-08-27-12-51-01.html |term_end = |predecessor = Kyaw Hsan |order2 = Minister of Labour of Myanmar |term_start2 = 24 October 2007 |term_end2 = 27 August 2012 |predecessor2 = Tin Aye |successor2 = Maung Myint |order3 = Ministry of Social Welfare, Relief and Resettlement of Myanmar |term_start3 = 30 March 2011 |term_end3 = 27 August 2012 |predecessor3 = |successor3 = Myat Myat Ohn Khin |order4 = MP of the Pyithu Hluttaw |constituency4 = Mingala Taungnyunt Township |majority4 = 28,566 (47%) |term_start4 = 31 January 2011 |term_end4 = 30 March 2011 |predecessor4 = Constituency established |successor4 = Phyu Phyu Thin |order5 = Deputy Minister of Labour of Myanmar |office5 = |term_start5 = November 2006 |term_end5 = 24 October 2007 |predecessor5 = |successor5 = | party = Union Solidarity and Development Party | birth_date = | birth_place = Yangon, Burma | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Burmese | ethnicity = Bamar | spouse = Thet Thet Swe | alma_mater = Officers Training School | religion = Theravada Buddhism | allegiance = Myanmar | branch = Myanmar Army | serviceyears = | rank = Major General | unit = | commands = | battles = | awards = Thu‐ye‐gaung‐hmat‐tan‐win tazeit }} Aung Kyi ( ) is the incumbent Minister of Information, and previously the Minister of Labor and Minister of Social Welfare, Relief and Resettlement in the Cabinet of Burma. He has been Minister of Labor since 2007, having been appointed on 24 October 2007 by the then ruling State Peace and Development Council.State Peace and Development Council Order No 4/2007, New Light of Myanmar published in Thursday, October 25, 2007; retrieved 2007-11-21 In October 2007, he received an additional, concurrent appointment as minister for relations to detained National League for Democracy leader Aung San Suu Kyi.Myanmar appoints Suu Kyi 'liaison', Al Jazeera; retrieved 2007-11-19 Career Aung Kyi is a retired major general in the Myanmar Armed Forces.Decoding Aung San Suu Kyi's statement, The Irrawaddy; retrieved 2007-11-19. He graduated from the 40th intake of the Officers Training School. He was named deputy minister for labor in November 2006, and in that capacity has been in charge of relations with the International Labor Organization. In February 2007, he brokered a deal with the ILO to establish a new system of reporting of complaints of forced labor. He was appointed Minister for Labour in October 2007. Aung Kyi has a reputation for relative accessibility, compared to the predominantly secretive leaders of the junta.Myanmar leaders name Suu Kyi liaison, Associated Press/Independent Online; retrieved 2007-11-19Myanmar Junta Names Liaison to Suu Kyi, Associated Press/Washington Post; October 8, 2007. retrieved 2007-11-19.Myanmar liaison for Suu Kyi noted moderate, Agence France-Press/United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees; retrieved 2007-11-19. Aung Kyi's appointment as the junta's official liaison to Aung San Suu Kyi in October 2007 followed worldwide condemnation of the junta after its violent crackdown on the 2007 Burmese anti-government protests. The junta then sought to reopen talks with Suu Kyi, the detained leader of the National League for Democracy.Burma's opposition: No preconditions for talks, Associated Press/USA Today; retrieved 2007-11-19 The creation of the Cabinet-level position of liaison minister, to "smooth relations with Daw Aung San Suu Kyi", had been suggested to the State Peace and Development Council by United Nations envoy Ibrahim Gambari, who had been working on a diplomatic solution to the political crisis in Myanmar. Aung Kyi's appointment as minister of relations is concurrent with his duties as minister of labour. References *Curriculum vitae Category:Burmese military personnel Category:Living people Category:Government ministers of Myanmar Category:Defence Services Academy alumni Category:Burmese generals Category:Burmese politicians Category:Union Solidarity and Development Party politicians Category:Members of the House of Representatives (Burma) Category:1946 births